1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for removing objects adhered to a bonding plate that serves to bond a semiconductor wafer for polishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process in which a semiconductor wafer is bonded to a bonding plate for polishing, objects such as grindstone particles adhere to the surface of the bonding plate. In order to remove the adhered objects, after the semiconductor wafer is peeled off, the surface or inner side of the bonding plate is brought in contact with a polishing material such as a non-slip pad so as to remove the adhered objects.
However, in the process of removing the adhered objects on the surface or inner side of the bonding plate, the adhered objects on the chamfered portion of the peripheral portion of the bonding plate can not be removed. And if the bonding plate is used for a long time in such a condition, the adhered objects accumulate and then drop off, and thus the fragments thereof cause unevenness of the bonding surface of the semiconductor wafer, which prevents the semiconductor wafer from being polished completely flat.
Moreover, when the adhered objects on the chamfered portion of the bonding plate are to be removed, as no special purpose device is available, the bonding plate is taken out from the bonding process and the adhered objects are manually removed by using a scraper or a knife. This reduces the operation efficiency, the frequency of the manual removal is limited, and it is difficult to completely remove the adhered objects manually.